


WHO?

by wellmet



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellmet/pseuds/wellmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bond leaves Q wonders about the new 007. Didn't post properly the first time - sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHO?

**Author's Note:**

> After 007 leaves Q wonders about the replacement for Mr Craig as James Bond. Based on the rumours of who will be the new Bond.

Who ?  
Meretseger 2016

 

Q watched Bond leave and sighed, enjoying just a moment of sadness. Of course he had a crush on James (he allowed himself the first name, just this once) he was gay and James (oops!) was a very handsome man. He wasn't the only one; half of the staff of MI6 - male and female - had a crush on 007. He would get over it. It would have been easier if he had a love life to go on with or even the chance of one but being the Quartermaster of the British Secret Service left little time for meeting a handsome stranger. 

Q heard a faint echo of the Aston Martin's engine revving away filter down the lift shaft and sighed again and turned back to the many tasks that awaited him. He'd deliberately come in early, knowing that Bond would come for his car. His final gift.

Of course he'd made the comment about paying his mortgage and feeding his cats and of course 007 had smiled that smirky smile of his. They both knew that Q wouldn't loose his job over Bond taking his car; Q had worked on it in his own time, a labour of love (or at least of a crush) for his favourite spy and Bond had paid the mechanics who worked on it their overtime wages. Q had kept all the receipts for parts and work he'd had done outside of MI6. If Mallory or one of the bean counters tried to make trouble he would just show them the receipts and smile. Perhaps a little sadly; just to play up the pathos.

While the kettle boiled Q wondered who the next 007 would be, as the current Bond had been close to mandatory retirement anyway. There had been rumours that it might Field Agent 255- Martin Weblan but Q didn't think so. Weblan's ancestors had come to England via the Caribbean rather than the United States of America but he had an air about him that the Yanks called 'street smart'. The Bond persona was smooth, sophisticated, even a little amused at life, but 255 was sharp, bright. He'd make a good 004 but he wasn't the man to take up the 007 mantle. As Quartermaster he knew Weblan was going to be asked to take over from the recently killed 004. And he would fit right into that persona and be a credit to his position. 

Sipping at his Early Grey Q sat down behind his desk to look over emails from the night shift, who were just now collecting bags and coats and waiting to hand over to the day shift. As one part of his attention read reports and requests he continued with his thoughts about the new 007. There was David Wells to consider. Wells had come to MI6 from Special Branch and had spent most of his career undercover. The man was had a way of becoming his cover, never slipping, never being anything apart from what he seemed to be. He would not make a good 007; 007 was out there, obvious and welcoming the attention of England's enemies. It was deliberate, of course, men who came out of the shadows soon felt the heat of Bond's attention and that made them make mistakes. Mistakes 007 always saw and took advantage of. No, Field Agent 269 wouldn't make a good 007, he wouldn't be obvious enough. The Chief of Staff had discussed 269 with M, the head of MI6, and Q and they had decided to make him 0013. A hidden, shadowy and very dangerous agent. 

That left one other agent, 218, Marrianne Doyenne. There had never been a female 007 for good reason. James Bond was a ladies man, that fact had kept Q from doing more than sighing over Bond's body and face, so it would have to be another man. 218, was a good agent and in a couple of years she would be ready to take up the mantle of 002 - an agent to be reckoned with, because espionage was still something of a man's world and nobody was looking for an intelligent, watchful woman, who was as capable of seducing a man with her charm as 007 a women with his. The current incumbent of that number was due to retire and it was she who had recommended Doyenne to take her place. 

Q sat back in his seat to finish his tea. Some of the current problems of what to do with agents who were needed in the double 0 section but had no places to take was his fault. M, the old one, had given him the Quartermaster's position and told him to cut down on the death rate in her agents. She was perfectly capable of sacrificing an agent if doing so was necessary but she didn't like loosing the benefits of expensive training and hard-found experience unless she had to. And he'd succeeded, the death rate of double 0's was down by thirty percent and of field agents by just over fifty percent. The Chief of Staff had complained about the amount of time he and the head of Psych Branch were having to spend designing new double 0 persona. But it was a complaint that wasn't serious. Nobody liked to listen to men and women they knew dieing and not being able to do anything but listen and let them know that they weren't dieing alone and unmourned. 

Smiling to himself Q toasted himself with his last sip of tea. He was good at his job, satisfied that he was keeping England - to quote from old George Cowley of CI5 - smelling 'if ever so faintly, of roses'. 

Notes: I was inspired to write this by the speculation of who the new James Bond would be. George Cowley an CI5 are from the old English series 'The Professionals' staring Martin Shaw and Lewis Collins.


End file.
